Unexpected Miracles
by EssyLynn
Summary: When Loren Tate finds out that she is pregnant her entire world is turned upside down. She never thought that she would be a mother at eighteen. With her new found fame and the magnify glass on her relationship with rock star Eddie Duran things are about to get crazy. All they can really do is hold on for the bumpy ride.


It didn't matter if she shut her eyes, it didn't matter if she found a magical lamp, a way to go back in time. She could not deny the facts that were right in front of her, clear as day. This was the one test that Loren Tate never wanted to ace. She was indeed- pregnant. A breath finally escaped her lips as she came back to reality. The world around her felt as though it was collapsing. At eighteen she had her whole life ahead of her. In fact that it was a life that at this very moment, seemed to be very bright. Pushing back her bangs she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't this girl. She was supposed to be on a path straight shooting forward and that plan didn't involve a baby of any sort.

A sharp knock brought her from her almost too painful thoughts. Snapping her head towards the door she walked over. "Loren, sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom." She leaned her head against the door before turning around and sliding back down it. Her Mom, what was she going to think? Her entire life she taught her that she could do anything. Even when she decided she wanted to go in the direction of following her music instead of college she was supportive. Was she going to be supportive of this?

Standing to her feet Loren walked over and picked up the test. Of course she would not be supportive of her pregnant, eighteen year old. Who would be, it was nothing to be supportive over. Stuffing the small white stick, into the pocket of her blue hoodie she slowly opened the door. She came face to face with her mother. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom, I promise." Loren desperately wanted to tell her mom what was going on, but she couldn't- not yet. There was one person that needed to know before anyone. It just happened he was another world away. Walking into her room she shut the door and sat down at her desk.

Leaning against her palm she turned to look at the picture she had propped up. The signed picture, before he even came into her life. "What are you going to say?" His soft brown eyes stared back at her, without an answer. Almost the same answer to every question she had been asking herself since the positive sign came up. "Do you even love me," she whispered knowing no one would hear.

Her door opened and Nora looked in, "I think you have a visitor."

"What?" Standing to her feet Loren moved past her mom and out to the front door. Opening it slowly she saw the same face. "Eddie, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you, I hope that is okay." He said smiling as he rubbed the back of his head, unsure. Loren could only muster a smile and a nod as he took her hand. "I was afraid I would have woken you up."

"I was still awake." She said. Looking over her shoulder she saw her Mom still standing there, "Mom."

"Right, I'll be in my room." Nora said before disappearing.

Loren sat down on the couch and Eddie could almost sense something wasn't right, "are you sure you're okay?" He asked kneeling in front of her. Clasping her hands he lifted them to kiss before she set them in her lap.

"We should talk."

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about your decision with Kelly-"

"I think Kelly can wait."

"I just-"

"Eddie," Loren slipped her hands out from under his. A look of worry crossed his face. Like a band aid she said over in her head as she slipped her hand into her pocket. Clasping her fist around the white stick that held the answer to their future she took a breath. Pulling it out she opened her grasp once it was in her lap. His eyes fell to it and then looked back at her face.

"I-" he stopped and turned so he was sitting. Loren slid down onto the floor so she was next to him.

"I know that you just got out of a really serious relationship and that we haven't been together that long and-" Loren found herself rambling as her eyes searched his face for any sign of what he was thinking. That was the only problem when it came to Eddie, she only knew what he was thinking when he told her or he spoke through his lyrics.

Instead of trying to force anything from him she scooted down and laid against him, testing the waters. He didn't push her away which was a good sign in her eyes. "please say something."

She watched him for a moment before he said, "I love you."

Her heart jumped in her chest. "You don't have to say that."

Leaning down his lips caught hers and she felt a surge of electricity course through her. She loved his kisses and the way he made her feel. Clutching his shirt she kissed him again, before he pulled away. "I'm not just saying it. I mean it. I've known for awhile, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"And the whole Chloe thing-"

"Hey, forget Chloe. She is the last thing on my mind right now." Loren nodded. "Have you been to a doctor?"

Loren shook her head, "just the home test." She played with the button on his shirt, "I'm scared."

Lifting his hand he stroked her cheek, before turning her to look at him. "It will be okay. I'm not going to leave you. I mean it, I love you."

"I love you too." Eddie leaned down and captured her lips once again and for the first time Loren felt herself begin to relax.


End file.
